


Idea's and What not

by ReneerDymphna



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneerDymphna/pseuds/ReneerDymphna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>..so a bunch of ideas of have. a bit or piece of it's starting. I'll get to them all....eventually maybe? Either way It's up to y'all which gets done soonest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Blizzard of '69

**Author's Note:**

> Soo I know i know, update my other stuff but this idea just hit me. I had a crazy two weeks so I'll get some other things updated in the next day or two. Promise :p

"You Say It Best"

 

It was the blizzard of 69 and Aster was any word that could describe the opposite of pleased. He could feel his blood boiling as he struggled his way through the quickly piling snow drifts to the center of this storm. He knew it to be not one brought on by mother nature but some other force itself. Assuming it to be a lackey of Pitch’s he had his boomerangs ready as he came to the glowing blue sphere encircling the person at the core of this storm. 

As he used his boomerang to brake the ice made sphere containing the source of this storm he was shocked to find a young male, looking to be screaming his head off but no sound to be heard. The brief shock quickly passed as he yelled out a, “Wha’ do yah think yer doin’?” 

It was now the youths turn to be startled as he looked wide eyed at Aster, his eyes like a never ending sky blue looked so shocked and yet so very happy. After the boy closed his mouth Aster has no memory of, it was like a bright flash of light, and then a strong wind going out from the boy. The clouds clearing almost immediately and knocking Aster back into a tree and out cold.

Many things about that day just never sat right with Aster, even once he convinced the others to question the nightmare king nothing came of it. Who was he? No one could tell him and so time went on like that for a while. All the while the boys eyes stuck with Aster and haunted his dreams for years to come.


	2. He's in love with the boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter/idea/whatever explains itself more or less. 
> 
> trying to get over writers block while working to update 'seriously' with icefiresky

It had been a long standing tradition, an understanding of sorts. Being a spiritual guardian, or seasonal sprite is tiring. Members of both sides, good and evil at times would need to take a break from everything and just breathe. 

So a gift from MiM, Father time and Mother nature would come into use. Some would take just a night, others their entire off season to just unwind. While many just entered a sleep in which they could peacefully dream, protected in a realm connected to ours, others had started to use a more modern release that had been found in the past few hundred years. Taking mortal form...

The desire to feel the world around them, and feel emotions not normal to immortals many enjoyed having regular meals and sleep patterns. Some even would apply to remain human, giving up the chance to live until time stopped. Usually requested when one would find love, while both men (MiM & FT) didn’t care much for such things, Mother nature often took this job, reviewing and deciding if it could be done. the few ever rejected usually ended with immortals either going Awol when their time to work came or ending their life with or without their love, refusing to leave them. It was well known revealing your true self to a mortal would lead to immediate execution of said being, so left many very few option. 

Mortals being so sensitive many wouldn’t accept having few months a year, if that together and no reason to part tended to put more pressure. So love had been rare, even a few immortals had found each other this way. Both applying to stay with the other, only then would Mother Nature gladly approve what she otherwise would not. Such things becoming even more rare.

So here Aster found himself outside the office of one Mother Nature, fiddling with a plant beside his chair eyeing over the folder in his lap unconsciously chewing on the pen in his other. He smiled to himself once again going over the paper he had filled out how he had met his one, why he wanted to become mortal, possibly replacements for himself, etc. so sure she would approve it as he was called into her office. If only it could be so easy.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo...yup. obvious to say Jack will be mute. His emotions I figure are shown in the weather and such. I have a very rough idea for this one. But I was listening to When you say nothing at all by Alison Krauss and this came about. :/
> 
> Here's a link to the video/song. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SCOimBo5tg


End file.
